Metal carbenes are versatile intermediates for a variety of reactions.1 Conventionally, they are generally derived from diazo compounds or related derivatives.2 However, some metal carbenes cannot be generated from diazo compounds easily, such as Rh(I)-carbenes.3 Fisher carbenes have been the primary precursors of Rh(I)-carbenes for cycloadditions.4 Several groups have discovered that Rh(I)-carbenes can be derived from 1,2-acyloxy migration of propargylic esters for cycloadditions.5,6,7 It has also recently been found that ynamides and 3-hydroxy-1,4-enynes can serve as Rh(I)-carbene precursors in cycloaddition and cycloisomerization reactions.8 Despite much progress, however, there remains a long-felt and unmet need for versatile carbene intermediates to make indoles.